<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we all fall, don't we? by banksflair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356780">we all fall, don't we?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/banksflair/pseuds/banksflair'>banksflair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:41:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/banksflair/pseuds/banksflair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How can you fall in love with someone like me?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bayley | Davina Rose/Carmella, Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we all fall, don't we?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the fuck did you idiots do know?!" Becky looked at Charlotte and Sonya in annoyance.</p><p>The tall blonde stood with tape over her large swollen nose, and Sonya of course had somehow managed to fuck up her hand again. "It was Charlotte! I accidentally inserted my hand into a glass window." She winces when she feels Charlotte hit her in the shin hard with her foot. "What happened to your face Charlie?" Charlotte sighs.</p><p>"Some asshole was harassing the bartender, and one thing led to another. I gave the guy blue balls, he broke my nose, I punched his teeth out, he smashed me in the head and put me through the pool table, whole bar broke out in a fight." Becky sighs, rubbing her forehead. "Did you at least get out before the police came?" Both women nodded. "Good, glad you didn't shoot up the place. You're dismissed." As she watched Sonya leave her office, she turned to Charlotte who hadn't. </p><p>"How's your little girlfriend?" Charlotte smirks, watching Becky blush and quickly hide it, as she sits in the chair in front of her. "She's fine, paid for her lonesome vacation to the Hamptons while we get this deal finished." She hated to lie to Sasha, but for the last 7 months she was in bliss. It was also a blessing she found her and came to her school that one time, the boost in business from rich college kids looking to get high was amazing. "This is big Becks, I mean...this arms deal could get us one step into trampling that old man. We get this done, we'll have men flocking to us like flamingos." Becky looks at the blonde in confusion. </p><p>"Flamingos don't fly." She receives an eye roll. "Whatever, we-" She pauses, rubbing her head. "God, I need a cigarette. You got one?" Becky shakes her head no. "She's really got your puppy ass on a leash huh? Fuck. You got a cigar? Weed? Coke? I need to feel <em>something</em>." The red head rolls her eyes, turning back to her computer. "No. Take some Tylenol, go take a fucking nap." Charlotte groans, standing up and walking towards the door. "Whatever, I'm riding high on this morphine right now, so I'll call you later." Becky grunts, shooing the woman off. </p><p>It was relatively silent for a beat until Becky felt her phone ring on her desk. Picking it up without surveying the caller, she answered the phone. "Hello?" There was silence on the other end, and she began to tense. "Lynch?" That voice sounded so familiar. "Who is this?" There was another period of silence. "Answer me, you called me!" She began to raise her voice, she was starting to lose her patience. "You stole from us Becky, we don't take that lightly." Becky scoffs, lying back in her chair. </p><p>"I steal from a lot of people, what makes you so special?" The beat of silence was replaced with a sound of what sounded like muffled screams. "We have something you want. Something you <em>love</em>." Sasha. </p><p>"She's not bloody involved, let her go!" She could hear a slap on the other side of the phone, whimpering following soon after. "All this over fuckin' drugs? Are you fuckin' mad?!" Becky had put the phone on speaker, taking off her jacket because she was heating up. "It was more than that. No...I don't just want my money or my drugs back. You took someone I loved too. No, you're not coming out of this with your mind intact! You don't deserve to be sane! What you deserve is to die knowing the one thing you pretend to love is dead and gone, buried under the Hamptons sand because of you!" Becky could feel a headache, her eyes definitely bulging out of her skull. </p><p>"You have 5 days. In three days, she'll be immensely dehydrated, she could even die from it. She can go weeks without food, so my mind is already made about that. You...you have the chance to make this go away. Just know, I'm not telling you who I am, how I know you, or why I want to stick a poker in between your eyes, and bash your head on the floor until I break your skull. You'll have to dig into that jaded, idiotic, spacious empty brain of yours, and find out. Tick tock." Before Becky could begin to speak, she's hung up on. </p><p>She looks at the phone, wanting to smash it on the wall, but she just sits on the floor instead. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>8 MONTHS AGO</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"You still do low level drug deals, something you told me you were over years ago." Charlotte pressed as the two women walked through the frat house. "You're my advisor, not my mom. It's just good side cash anyways." The smaller woman explains, walking through the small crowd of a lot of smashed college kids. "Is that not what Ruby is for? I thought that's why we bought cops to back off of her shop?" Becky rolled her eyes at Charlotte's barrage. </p><p>"Why are you asking so many questions? Stop asking questions." The blonde eventually backs off, walking slowly behind her. "Go get a drink or something, I don't want to attract suspicion." Charlotte nods, happily walking towards a small bar on the back patio. </p><p>Becky begins to look around, walking around the living room, when she looks at the couch. All she sees is a girl seemingly being hit on by a guy whose hair was horridly greasy. Her eyes studied the young woman, she had either purple or red head under the blue mood light. She seemed very uncomfortable, and Becky didn't mind getting a little bit sidetracked. As someone passed her by with an unopened beer can, she grabs it from their hands, opening it and chugging.  </p><p>She takes a breath, walking towards the couch they were sitting on, and standing directly in front of them. "Sorry to intrude, you Dolph?" The blonde man scoffs, looking up at the woman. "Yeah, who are you?" As small smile makes its way to Becky's face. "Becky, we called on the phone yesterday?" His eyes widen as he stands, taking her arm, and walking outside. "Hey, whoa! Don't touch me like that again, or I'll rip your arm off, you twat!" She slaps his hand, and he recoils, pulling out his wallet. "Sorry, how much?" He pulls out a lot of money, and she could remember him sounding drunk on the phone. He obviously didn't remember the price. "400, upfront. If you don't have it well..." Dolph quickly shakes his head. </p><p>"No! No, I got it!" He pulls out the cash, handing it to her. "You really brought a kilo?" The red head nods, taking the money and handing him the paper bag from her jacket. "Don't die." She says, patting his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>Sasha curiously watched as Dolph dragged the girl, Becky, outside. She felt her staring across the room, and she wondered if that girl was actually looking at her or something in the distance. <em>Surely she wasn't looking at me</em>. She feels the couch dip, as Bayley settles in next to her. "You alright Sash? You've been here all night, if you want to go home, I'll drive you." Of course Bayley was ready to stop her date if Sasha was uncomfortable. </p><p>"Bay! No! Go find Carmella, and freaking kiss her, it's been 3 weeks!" Bayley chuckles, moving to stand up. "You sure?" She receives a nod, sighing as she stands up. "Alright, alright! Be careful, if you smell weed, go outside. They get crazy when they're baked, and I don't want you to get hurt." Bayley whispers, walking farther into the party crowd to find her girlfriend. </p><p>Sasha ignores out the bumping music, not noticing she dragged herself on the back patio, which was quiet since everyone had moved to the front of the house. The breeze was nice and brisk. It was maybe 50 degrees when they'd left the apartment. As she thought about, she realized she might walk home since it's 2 blocks away. She seems to tune out her surroundings until she hears a lot of smacking. She discreetly turns her head to the left, watching as a random blonde woman, and <em>Nikki Bella, maybe Brie? </em>making on a beach chair. They seem very much into it, and Sasha simply just turned away. </p><p>"You enjoying the party?" The voice startles Sasha, as turns to her right. The girl from earlier who was pulled out by Dolph is standing beside her. There's a small smirk on her face, and a unlit cigarette in her left hand. "Not really." She pauses, watching the girl silently. "Have I seen you before? I usually remember faces I see on campus all the time." Becky chuckles to herself, pulling out her lighter. After lighting her cigarette, she takes a drag, blowing it out of Sasha's direction. </p><p>"Nah. I, uh...I don't go here, I just know Dolph, a couple of the other frat douches. You don't seem like a party like this would be your scene, although that's a personal evaluation." Sasha couldn't knock her nervousness, or the fact that Becky was right. "I guess so, I mean it's bad enough living in a crime filled city while going to college, but the independent fraternities are just a nightmare. I wouldn't be surprised if half of them bought their way in." Sasha has never talked to a stranger this much, she seemed comfortable though. "NYU?" Sasha nods. "My friends and I have an apartment a few blocks down, but it's sketchy tonight." She could feel Becky absorb her every word. </p><p>"I know we don't know each other, but I could walk ya. I ain't no serial killer or nothin'." The red head's smile at her own joke was contagious. "That's <em>so</em> reassuring." She pauses for a beat. "You know what? Fuck it." She hid pepper spray and a carving knife in her jacket for safety anyways. </p><p> </p><p>------</p><p> </p><p>It took them about 10 minutes to make it to her apartment building. "This is me." Sasha sighs, turning around to Becky, who was smiling lightly as Sasha walked up the stairs to the door. "It was nice meeting you.."</p><p>"Becky, Becky Lynch." She turns back walk back to where they'd come from. Sasha cursed herself for not asking for her number at least, and she didn't even know her name. </p><p>So much for meeting new people.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>